Sensation Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** Brenda Antagonists: * Senor Quito * Imperial Japan Other Characters: * Captain Thomas "Tommy" West, Army Intelligence * Arios Hardik, famous archaeologist Locations: * , * * ** Andes *** Four-Peak Mountain **** Secret Inca Stronghold **** Paccari-Tampu Temple, built of solid gold Items: * * * Vehicles: * * Quito's yacht, "Lima" | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "The Man Who Hated London" | Synopsis2 = King James recruits the Black Pirate and Son to combat a plague of highwaymen who are making London's roads unusable. A corrupt nobleman, Lord Tolliver, turns out to be behind the crime wave, and is arrested. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lord Tolliver ** his gang of highwaymen Other Characters: * Locations: * area, ** Red Arrow Inn ** Buckingham Palace * Pirate Island | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker3_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle3 = The Gay Ghost: "Sugo, Yakita, and Shimaka" | Synopsis3 = At night, three Japanese saboteurs are parachute-dropped near a U.S. city, assigned to destroy an experimental fighter-bomber. They encounter resistance, and hide in the city, in a museum, where by luck they meet up with a Nazi saboteur, working as a night watchman. They team up. The next morning, at the city's airport, Lt. Charles Collins is assigned to make the test flight in the experimental plane. The Axis sabotage team uses trickery to get close to the plane, and the disguised German agent whacks Collins in the head with a rifle butt. They are surprised to find him dead rather than knocked out, but Charles Collins has actually been dead for months, and the Gay Ghost invisibly separates himself from the body, and scans the situation. The agents try to remote-detonate one of the fighter-bomber's bombs; the Gay Ghost adopts the bomb as his new body, and flies it to their hiding place, then chases them around the airfield. When he explodes it, the German agent is killed. The Gay Ghost invisibly follows the Japanese agents panicky sprint to their museum hideout, and has some fun scaring them by animating a mummy, then a statue, then a dinosaur skeleton, and chasing them around the museum. He leaves them with the police, then returns to the airfield, where a medic is examining Charles Collins' body, and pronouncing it dead. Everyone is very surprised when Collins gets back up, to make that day's test flight after all. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Collins' C.O. Antagonists: * ** Sugo ** Yakita ** Shimaka * N-44, Locations: * Secret Island Hideaway * U.S. city ** military airfield Vehicles: * U.S. experimental fighter/bomber (bright red) | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle4 = Mr. Terrific: "The Case of the Radio Robbers" | Synopsis4 = Skinny McSlugg proposes that Mister Terrific appear on a radio program to sell war bonds. While Mr. Terrific is on the air, Skinny's gang commits robberies around the city. This goes on for several days. Discovering their Scheme, Mr. Terrific has impersonators appear on the radio program, while he tracks down the gang. Foiling their crimes, Terrific returns to the radio station to apprehend Skinny and reveal his ruse. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Skinny McSlugg ** his gang Other Characters: * Ivanovitch Bozochki, violinist, as Mr. Terrific * Harry Magee, heavyweight contender, as Mr. Terrific * United Electric's Scientific Expert, as Mr. Terrific Locations: * ** WMCG's Radio Amphitheater ** Barnum Silk Factory Vehicles: * Terrific's Autogiro | Penciler5_1 = Frank Harry | Inker5_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle5 = Little Boy Blue: "Crime Is Made Not Born!" | Synopsis5 = In their civilian identities, the Blue Boys encounter a homeless petty thief named Butch, who saves Tommy from getting hit by a truck. Mr. & Mrs. Rogers put up Butch in their home, but he decides to run away. But instead he gets grabbed into an alley by his brother, Trigger Tony, an escaped felon, intent on murdering D.A. Rogers. He's brought his gang along. Tony drags Butch to the Rogers' house, and invades it. Dan Rogers isn't home, so they threaten Mrs. Rogers and wait for the D.A.'s return. Tommy changes clothes, slips out the back door,. and blows his horn, summoning the Blue Boys. They jump into Tommy's living room thru an open window and duke it out with the armed thugs. In the struggle Trigger Tony head-konks his brother Butch unconscious, but the Blue Boys prevail; Tony and his pals are punched into unconsciousness, and Butch is hospitalized. There he is visited by Tommy and Tubby and Toughie, whom he tells of his new resolution to be more like Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * J.J. "Dan" Rogers, District Attorney Antagonists: * Trigger Tony ** his gang Other Characters: * Butch, Tony's brother Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "Second Chance" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** at least three hench: Nick, others Other Characters: * John Winthrop Locations: * Skinner's Detective Office Vehicles: * Second Chance's Autogyro | Notes = * The Black Pirate is active in the 17th Century, in this story, and his liege is . * The Gay Ghost can enter any solid body which isn't utterly evil, including bombs, which qualify because of the purpose for which they were manufactured. * Wildcat punches out Stretch Skinner, who later head-konks Ted Grant unconscious, with a lamp. Stretch then gets head-konked unconscious, with a dropped wrench. * Wonder Woman is fluent in the Ancient Inca language. ** The Secret City of the Incas is reprinted in . ** At this story's end, that hidden city and its solid gold temple are intact. Its location is known to U.S.Army Intelligence, Wonder Woman, and the Holliday Girls. * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics was: ** Hal Mason "The Clover Club Mystery, Part 1" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}